Abused
by vamprincess1986
Summary: Steven Hyde is suffering with an abusive parent, I couldn't really decide where to set this within the natural timeline of the episodes...steven is still living at home with Edna and she's very abusive...steven get's hurt by her alot
1. Chapter 1

Steven rolled over and pulled the bed sheets up over his head as light filled the room; _he didn't want to get up, he just wanted to sleep_;

"Get up you lazy cretin" he heard his mother's voice hiss maliciously in his ear;

"Oh sod off" he replied wearily and rolled over to the other side burying his face deeper into the tangle of bed sheets as he went.

Edna glared at the lump in the sheets with the expression of an old woman sucking a prune then she whipped them back with such a force that Steven fell off the edge of the bed with a yelp.

"Get up!" she shrieked at him and when he didn't oblige she raised her fist in his face and he got up off the floor slowly.

Once he was upright, Edna spun round and stormed out of the room leaving her son to heave a sigh of relief.

_She hadn't struck him...that was a first_ he thought to himself as he pulled a shirt on over his tangled afro. He switched the bedroom light off and went over to his bed. He sat down on the edge of it and pulled on his shoes, _he was going over to the foreman's house...even though Red was like the female equivalent of his mother he had to be the better option on account of his; 'not being his parent'_. He crossed over to the window and pulled the curtains back and stared out at the blue cloudless sky.

Suddenly he felt dizziness overwhelm him and sunk down onto the floor;

"Ow" he said, holding his bead in his hands with a grimace, _he had been feeling like this all night, he wanted so badly for it to stop._

He raised his head slowly and looked across the room at the door as he heard Edna approach, _oh crap!_ He thought and stood up quickly so that Edna wouldn't accuse him of being idle and began making his bed.

The door was again flung open and in came Edna, red faced and holding up a dead rat;

"You let one of these filthy little rodents in" she shrieked incredulously and Steven began to back away, knowing what was coming next. She dropped it into the bin with a look of purest disgust etched in her bony features and moved swiftly towards her son with her arm held up ready to strike him; he raised his arms up to protect his face from the swishing of her arm which she brought down harshly upon his arm. The skin reddened angrily where she had struck him and he winced in pain. He bit his lip to stop himself from howling then he sunk down onto the floor again and watched his mum leave the room.

He could smell the stench of the dead rat in the bin and it was making him feel uneasy. He closed his eyes tightly and willed the smell and the pain to recede; it didn't though and so he just had to deal with it.

He sat in silence for, what seemed like an eternity holding his aching head in his hands; _why did he have to live like this?_ he wondered _why couldn't he have a family life a bit more like Eric's and Donna's? They were happy living with each of their parents...their parent's never treated them like Edna treated him._ He sighed sadly to himself and listened to the birds in the sky outside then he heard the sound of the door closing in the next room..._Edna had gone out _he realised.

He lifted himself wearily off the floor and moved cautiously over to his bedroom door. He stopped wit his hand on the doorknob and listened; all was quiet..._he couldn't even here Edna taking her pills...she must've gone out_ he decided and stepped out into the living room. There was a square of white paper on the table with something scribbled on it. He picked it up and sat down on a chair, he let his eyes scan the words on the paper and then crumpled it up and tossed it towards the bin...well...the pile of other rubbish in the corner of the room, you couldn't really call it a bin. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning and placed his head in his hands. He began to massage either side of his forehead in small circles with his thumbs. Then the phone rang; he hesitated before answering it. _Maybe it was Edna_ he worried..._that wasn't a conversation he wanted to have_ he thought but then he brightened up and thought aloud;

"Hey...maybe she's been run over by a truck" he said brightly and reached out for the receiver.

A voice spoke on the other end of the line;

"Hello, I am wanting to speak to a Mrs Hydee" it said.

Steven smirked at the miss-pronouncement of the name and replied;

"Erm no, she's out...who's calling?" he asked with a smirk

Oh then could I speak to you please" they asked;

"Yeh sure but who am I talking to" he replied in a confused manner

"Oh I do apologise" explained the woman in a falsely apologetic voice; "This is Carole...I work with mid western bank I wondered if you mightn't be interested..."

Steven didn't give her chance to complete her explanation before he replaced the receiver on the hook and stood up.

He moved slowly into the kitchen intending to go and get some breakfast; there was nothing in the cupboard, he rolled his eyes over-exaggeratedly and closed the cupboard doors with a heave.

Then he picked up a slice of bread out of the fridge and made his way toward the door leading to outside, chewing on the stale bread as he went.

He stepped over the threshold onto the pavement outside and took a deep breath of air.

"Aaaaaah unpolluted air" he breathed and smiled in relief. Then he made his way off down the street. He didn't bother to lock the door behind him because he knew there was nothing worth going to the trouble of stealing in that house...if you could call it a house.

As he reached the end of the street he spotted Edna staggering out of a vacant house in a drugged up state and quickly averted his eyes and hurried on round the corner onto the next street. Thankfully Edna was too drugged up to notice him and so she headed off in the opposite direction to that in which Steven was headed.


	2. chapter 2

**Right, I was bored so I thought I'd update a few of my fanfics whilst I'm online :D see how nice I am**

* * *

Chapter two

When he reached The Foreman's house his head had finally stopped pounding and he pushed open the front door, as usual without waiting for an invite. The first person he came across was Kitty Foreman, Eric's overly enthusiastic mother;

"Hey" he droned; "is Foreman home?"

She smiled gleefully and laughed her trademark hysterical laugh;

"He's in the basement" she squawked.

He nodded and hurried away quickly almost collided with Red, Kitty's husband and Eric's father in the doorway to the next room;

"Oh my god" he groaned; "who let this one in?" he stared at Kitty waiting for an explanation.

She smiled and told him to go and watch Television or something before returning to her cooking.

Hyde arrived in the basement and jumped casually over the back of the sofa landing next to Donna; he put his arm around her flirtingly and pulled her into his body.

She pushed him away agitatedly with a laugh;

"Cut it out" she raged mockingly before calling to Eric; "Eric…Hyde's molesting me again" she grinned.

Eric just rolled his eyes and came over to squeeze in between his girlfriend and his best friend;

"You need a girlfriend" he informed Hyde irritably.

Hyde just stared back at him blankly before responding by thumping his arm;

"Shutit" he warned. He settled back against the sofa's backrest and closed his eyes wearily.

He was suddenly jerked back to reality by a pain in his ribs and opened his eyes in shock;

"Owww" he cried, turning to face his attacker; "Kelso!" he raged; "you fucking idiot".

He clamped his arm across his stomach to soothe the pain and winced, making Donna look at him worriedly.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked;

"Yeh" he lied, recomposing himself and sitting back against the sofa again.

Kelso laughed dopily;

"That's what you get for all those times you've frogged me in that past" he grinned, ignoring Steven's obvious discomfort at being thumped in the ribs after being subjected to the same kind of treatment from a drunken schizophrenic.

Hyde just glowered at him and picked up the cushion from behind Donna, hurling it at him angrily.


End file.
